


Clock's, Patronus and a very short Search

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Christmas Works [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad ass Narcissa, Big Ben - Freeform, Hiding, Kissing, M/M, Muggle London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Day 6 of 25 Days of Draco and HarryStill loving this challenge.





	Clock's, Patronus and a very short Search

So Todays Prompt: Big Ben and Westminster Palace in the snow 

 

“I’ll see you at ours later?” Ron said happily as he threw floo powder into the hearth at Grimmauld Place. Harry nodded, in his pyjamas, a ratty t-shirt and joggers that hung low on his hips.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Ron vanished into the flames then and before Harry got to leave the room the chime for an incoming fire call went off. He knelt on the rug in front of the large fireplace and waved a hand to answer it. Draco’s face floated there and he looked worried.

“Draco, what is it? I thought you were going with your parents to France?”

Draco shook his head. “Can I come through?”

Harry nodded and moved back as Draco stepped out, as pristine as ever. Harry went forward for a hug from his boyfriend but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

“I decided I needed to tell you the truth…you are always so open with me Harry and I thought it was ok, to leave it like that. To tell you that I was going to France for Christmas with my parents.”

Harry’s insides ran cold, his heart kicking up its beat until he was sure he was going to have a panic attack. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“What is it?” he whispered.

They had told him it was a bad idea, that Draco was a bad idea and he had made them see what he saw. Made them see the misguided teen, the beautiful, kind adult. Someone who saw him for just ‘Harry’ and not his fame, or his money, or his Boy-who-lived title.

Draco looked away from him and Harry knew it was bad. He knew that Draco didn’t like to lie to him now…but to not meet his eyes.

“Draco, just tell me. It’s obviously hurting you.”

Draco gasped then and stared at Harry. “It should be hurting me!” he hissed. “I’m breaking up with you!”

Harrys world stopped.

Draco seemed to realise what he had mostly yelled out and paled. His beautiful eyes filling with tears even as he pulled on his Malfoy mask.

He turned to the floo then, putting in some powder and calling out Malfoy Manor.

“I’m getting Married in France, don’t bother to follow me.”

And then he was gone, and Harry’s world shattered. He fell to his knees on the living room floor and wailed. His heart bleeding and broken. He didn’t want this darkness. He didn’t understand.

They had been happy. They had been thinking of moving in together in the new year, a little flat with a shop below so Draco could start a potions business and Harry would be nearer St Mungo’s to further his Healer career.

But it was over.

He didn’t know how but the crunch of snow made him stop. He was outside, without a cloak and in his ratty trainers. He hadn’t felt the cold, the snow that was covering his feet up to his ankles and settling softly and silently in his hair.

He was walking along the Thames. The lights were all lit, beautiful and happy. He could hear children in one of the parks, their parents laughing good naturedly at whatever they were saying.

He absently thought he should cast a warming charm but didn’t bother. His heart was cold, might as well be like the rest of him.

“’Arry? That you?” a voice called from the crest of the bridge Harry was about to walk by. He looked over, Big Ben was framing the skyline, the Palace of Westminster sprawling sideways from its base. 

“It is you! I said to Ern I did, that ov’r theres ‘Arry Potter!’

Harry would usually have laughed at Stan, the conductor of the Knight Bus still wore the Purple Uniform, though the jacket was undone now and Harry realised that there were people gathering behind him. Stan came forward and took his arm.

“Yoo’se freezin’ ‘Arry, you are. Come on, with us. We on a Wizard tour o’ Lond’n”

Harry didn’t have the heart to say no, so let himself be led along. Registering that Stan was telling the others that this was the last stop, and how he was friends with the great Harry Potter.

Harry knew he meant well, and was no harm but he felt like a shell of himself, moving through the world around him and not caring where he ended up. He kept picturing Draco’s face, the tears pooling in his grey blue eyes. He had loved those eyes, and those lips.

It’s a good job you never said it to him then isn’t it? A voice in his head whispered. Harry shook himself as he was suddenly a little warmer, the snow wasn’t falling on his head and shoulders now.

“Big Ben. Feel free to have a look. The only place tha’s locked is the face!’

The others spread out, but Harry took the stairs, he came to the top, the door locked just as Stan had said, but he was a Wizard and he wanted to be alone. A quick Alohamora later and he was locking the door again behind him.

The space wasn’t as big as he thought it would be, and he could see some of the smaller, quarter hour bells in the gloom. The large bell was higher up, and he was glad it was just past the hour, otherwise he might become deaf.

He walked towards the face, it was vaguely transparent so Harry sat, and looked out across the city of London, lights lit up almost everything along the river, a few darker patches for the riverside gardens, but on the whole, it was a pretty sight.

He cast a silencing charm, not caring that his clothes were soaked through, that he was shivering. It was nice here, quiet. He would stay for a while. Try to forget.

\--

“Hermione, its 9pm…..something’s wrong.”

Hermione nodded, “Lets go to Grimmauld. He might have just fallen asleep.”

Ron shook his head but pulled on his cloak and followed her to the front room where their floo was. 

Grimmauld was dark, and empty. Ron and Hermione shared a look as they went back to the living room after searching the whole house.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions…maybe he went to the Manor?”

Ron took a breath to steady himself. Something didn’t feel right, and he knew these things, he was a good Auror. Even though Harry had quit to become a Healer, he had stayed, he was good at his job. He knew in his gut that something was wrong.

Mrs Malfoy answered the floo, and her face turned into a frown at the sight of Ron and Hermione.

“Miss Granger, Mr Weasley,” she greeted. “We were not expecting a call tonight.”

“Sorry Mrs Malfoy, but we are looking for Harry. He was supposed to come to our house tonight and when he didn’t show up we came here, but there is no sign of him, though his cloak and boots are here. Is he over there with Draco?”

Mrs Malfoy pursed her lips. “Stupid boys,” she muttered to herself. “No, he is not here, but I believe Lucius might have something to do with this. Please return home, I will send word once we are in need a search party.”

She nodded to them and closed the floo. Ron sat back and rubbed his hand over his face. “That ferret did something Hermione, I can feel it.”

Hermione regarded her boyfriend. She usually told him off for the old nickname, but in this case she believed he was right. They would just have to see what happened.

\--

Narcissa was never one to disturb her husband when he was in his Study, but today she was going to give him an earful. She liked Harry. He was a genuinely nice boy, powerful but humble, rich enough for them, and more than good enough for Draco. He was pulling the Malfoy name out of the mud. She had told Lucius to cancel the engagement request from their cousins in France. But now she knew, if Harry had vanished it was only because Draco had told him that there was nothing for them now.

“Mipsey, please go and get Draco and bring him to Lucius’ study, no matter what state he is in. There is no choice in this matter. I need him immediately.”

The little house elf bowed and was gone, just as Narcissa pushed open the door without knocking.

Lucius was behind his desk, reading a thick ledger by all accounts but Narcissa knew better, there was a half hidden book of tales on his lap.

“Do not talk to me,” she said as he opened his mouth. Mipsey popped in, sat Draco in front of the fireplace where a nice fire appeared from nowhere and vanished again with a pop.

“Look at what you have done to our son.”

She began with what she knew Lucius would care about, and cast a quick look at Draco. He was worse than she had expected for the length of their relationship, but then again, Draco had always fallen hard for Harry Potter, whether into Hatred or Love.

Lucius had the sense to look contrite, but then he centred himself. “He is doing what is good for the family, an heir-“

“Do not give me that again Lucius. You know very well they could blood adopt, and I do not want to be related to that vile woman and her daughter. You will fix this, and then you will aid in the search. Harry is missing.”

The chair Draco had been quietly sobbing in fell over backwards. “W-what?”

“He was supposed to show up at his friends’ tonight, and has yet to do so. I have deduced then that he is as upset as you are, and has gone into hiding.”

Draco wiped his eyes. “I have to find him,”

“You will do no such thing. Narcissa, the French-“

“You have just been the cause of us losing Harry Potter, Lucius. How do you think the world will view us then?” she arched an eyebrow in perfect imitation of her husband’s usual expression and smiled sweetly. Lucius gulped.

“I can see it now, boy who lived missing. Draco Malfoy last to see him alive…do I need to go on?”

Lucius shook his head. “I will pen the missive now. then we shall join the search.”

“Very well. I will alert Ronald and they can begin. Draco, if you have any insight it would be useful.”

“Muggle London,” he said immediately. He knew when Harry was upset he walked. It didn’t matter where to, he just walked. And if he had gone straight from Grimmauld without apparating, then he had to be in Muggle London. 

\--

The most unlikely group set out to find Harry. Narcissa and Lucius went to check Diagon, just in case he had gone there. That and they were most likely to be able to go and not attract attention. The weather was not brilliant, the snow still falling with soft fat flakes. Draco was biting his lip, his anxiety that Harry had done something stupid filling his every thought.

The Weasleys were helping, each of them going off to check a place they knew Harry liked to go, before joining in the search in Muggle London.

“Come on Draco, we have to get going,” Hermione said as they left Grimmauld place. “I’m going to take the Embankment and go upwards, Ron, take south, and Draco, walk along the river. Harry always liked to watch the water so there is a chance he’s doing that.”

Draco nodded, cast a warming charm and set off. It was cold but quiet. A few pubs had their doors open and the merriment of Christmas Eve spilled out into the world. It was already past nine, the revellers would have hours yet, and Draco just desperately wanted to find Harry.

His eyes searched both sides of the river, squinting in the darkness for any movement on the other side. He needed to find him to fix things. His mother had laid into his father after the initial argument, and told Draco that he was in no uncertain terms to find Harry and one day marry the boy. Draco had almost smiled as his mother wrapped him in her arms.

Then the search had begun. They had agreed to communicate via Patronus, each group could produce one, a revelation that had shocked some of them. Narcissa was rather proud of her silvery cat.

Draco started when it appeared in front of him. “Nothing here Darling. I am sorry.”  
Draco nodded and the cat faded away. He sighed and started to walk again when he was engulfed by a group of people.

“Sorry, Sorry!” one of them shouted as he tried to herd the others away from Draco. “Hey! If it isn’t ‘Arry’s boooooyfriend,” Stan elongated the word as he hung from a lamppost. “Looked sad wen we found ‘im ‘ee did. Wandered off in the clock.”

Draco’s head whipped around to the large clock tower than was across the river, his feet moving and his heart speeding up as he yelled a thank you to the stranger. He would find Harry and they would spend Christmas day together and he was never letting go again. He breathlessly cast a Patronus of his own, a small doe, changed from his usual elegant snake once he started dating Harry. He didn’t care.

“Found him, I’ll take care of it, and see you tomorrow,” he breathed. “To everyone please,” he instructed and the Doe bounced away. He reached the tower then, out of breath but not stopping. Inside was a warren, he followed the stairs as high as they could go.

Pushing the door at the top, finding it locked and almost breaking it in his haste to get inside.

His eyes searched, checking every dim corner but he needn’t have looked there, Harry was sitting in the clock face, silhouetted against the light that backed it, a small figure in the VIII.

“Harry!’ He yelled just as the bell started to chime. The whole room shook and Draco grabbed his ears as he cast a silencing charm. It kept the noise out, barely. He stumbled over the space to Harry and fell to his knees before turning him.

Harry’s eyes widened, shock filling his entire face, but Draco didn’t give him time to talk, to think, or pull away. He pressed his lips to Harry’s, immediately the kiss was taken up, swept away by Harry’s desperation for it to be real. Hands gripped Draco’s robes and he pulled Harry into him as close as he could get before he inevitably ran out of breath.

“You idiot, you’re freezing!” he admonished before pulling Harry into his chest tighter. He was so glad he was alright. “I am never letting you go again.”

“But you…”

“A mistake, a huge, biggest mistake of my entire life. Please forgive me, I love you.”

Harry stilled, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. “love you too,” he whispered so quietly it was barely a breath. Draco kissed him again, softer this time, with more feelings than relief. They pulled apart just as the last chime ended.

“Merry Christmas Harry,” he breathed, and wiped the tears that were clouding the emerald eyes.


End file.
